Karrablast
|} Karrablast (Japanese: カブルモ Kaburumo) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when traded for a , which evolves into simultaneously. Neither evolves if at least one holds an during the trade. Biology Karrablast is a round, bipedal Pokémon with a primarily blue carapace that comprises a horn at the tip. Its black face has a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and eyes with orange pupils and yellow scleras. Its ridged underbelly, or plastron, is yellow, and its stubby arms and legs are black. When it senses danger, it spews an acidic liquid from its mouth. It targets , so it can evolve. It resides in forests and fields, and it often hides in trees or grass if threatened. In the anime Major appearances Karrablast made its anime debut in Crisis at Chargestone Cave! as part of a fantasy. It appeared in the flesh in Evolution Exchange Excitement! where Professor Juniper traded it to so it could evolve. A Karrablast made an appearance in Unrest at the Nursery!. Minor appearances A Karrablast appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. A Trainer's Karrablast appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Karrablast appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Pokédex entries In the manga In the , a Karrablast was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} .}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations and }} and , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Trade for Evolution! Karrablast|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|English|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2011 Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|French|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|German|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|Italian|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|Spanish|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2011 Karrablast}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- 's friend. He is busy playing, but someday he wants to be a strong knight to protect the Arbor Area. }} |- |} Evolution for |no2=589 |name2=Escavalier |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia *Karrablast and are the only Pokémon that have to be traded for a specific Pokémon to evolve, having to be traded for each other. Origin Karrablast may be based on the , as well as the due to its penchant for attacking , a snail-like Pokémon. Karrablast and Shelmet may be a reference to , where the evolution of one species is influenced by changes in another species. In this case, the relationship between predator and prey. Name origin Karrablast may be a combination of κέρατο ''kérato (Greek for horn) and plastron (the underside of a shelled creature). It may also be a corruption of Carabidae, the family of s. Kaburumo is derived from 噛りつく kaburitsuku (to bite into or stick to, referring its species name). In other languages |fr=Carabing|frmeaning=Possibly from |es=Karrablast|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Laukaps|demeaning=From and |it=Karrablast|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딱정곤 Ttakjeonggon|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=蓋蓋蟲 / 盖盖虫 Gàigàichóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Каррабласт Karrablast|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Laukaps fr:Carabing it:Karrablast ja:カブルモ pl:Karrablast zh:盖盖虫